


Mess Dress

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: A Man in Uniform [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Military Uniforms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney likes John's mess dress even better than the dress blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 2006.

Rodney stared at the scrawled invitation, and for once his formidable brain was at a loss to make heads or tails of it. Just what it was John had planned was beyond him, and he frowned as he studied the invitation—and tried to remember if his suit was clean or not.

~*~

John stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, smiling faintly as he mused that this seemed very familiar, and he tugged sharply at the hem of his jacket to settle it properly.

"Well," he murmured, nodding to himself, "if he liked the dress blues, this should leave him totally speechless." The faint curve of his lips morphed into a smug smirk, and he headed out into the main room to wait for Rodney’s arrival.

~*~

"All right, what’s the occa—" Rodney’s voice died away to nothing when John opened the door and he got a good look at the military formal wear the other man had on. His jaw dropped, and he stared, feeling vaguely embarrassed that he might be drooling but unable to stop himself when faced with the sight of John in fitted trousers, a cummerbund and tuxedo shirt, and a cut-away jacket with lines of dangling medals on his chest.

John smiled and reached out with one finger under Rodney’s chin to push his mouth closed. "I’m flattered."

Rodney blinked, then blinked again and gave himself a full-body shake. "Oh. My. God."

John’s smile broadened. "Better than the dress blues then?"

"What do you think?" Rodney glanced around the hallway before pushing John back into his room and locking the door behind them. "If anyone else sees you like that, there’s going to be a riot!" That said, he grabbed John and pulled him into a sloppy, hungry kiss.

Some moments later, John chuckled when they drew back from the kiss. "I think you might be a little prejudiced, Rodney. Most people don’t drool at the sight of me. Which is fine. You’re the only one I want jumping me." He smiled lazily while running his hands over Rodney’s back and ass.

"I’m the only one who’s going to be jumping you, but later; first I want to look at you in that." Rodney flushed, looking embarrassed. "Do you mind?"

"Why do you think I’m wearing it?" John brushed a kiss over the slightly down-turned lips.

Rodney’s expression cleared, and he grinned before stepping back to study John from the tips of his polished shoes to the top of his head. John automatically came to attention, his hazel eyes watching Rodney while he stood still, letting the scientist look his fill.

"Christ," Rodney whispered as he slowly circled around John, finally giving in and reaching out to stroke a hand over hem of the short jacket that showed John’s ass off to perfection.

"Just John’s fine," the colonel teased, his eyes darkening at Rodney’s clear enjoyment of his surprise.

"Ha ha, did they forget to include the sense of humor with the outfit?" Rodney grumbled, though it was hard to be annoyed when all he wanted to do was to rub up against John.

"You’re the one grumbling, not me," John pointed out, grinning widely. He looked over his shoulder at Rodney. "I’m not breakable, you know. I _like_ it when you touch me."

"Yes," Rodney said almost desperately, "but do you really want stains all over your uniform?"

"Well, I’d rather you came on _me_ , not my uniform," John chuckled, turning around to wrap his arms around Rodney’s waist and draw him closer.

Rodney chuckled and leaned into John’s embrace, sighing with pleasure. "I would too, but you look so damn good that it’s a close thing."

"I have a whole new appreciation for my uniforms," John murmured against Rodney’s ear, nuzzling it gently.

Rodney shuddered and ground against John’s body, unbearably aroused. "If you keep that up," he panted, "I’m going to ruin this suit."

"And that would be a shame. You look edible in it."

"I do?" Rodney asked, looking surprised.

"God yes! You look good all the time, but that suit..." John gave a low growl of appreciation.

"Oh my, that’s quite the reaction," Rodney whispered, stroking a hand over John’s shirt under his jacket.

"That’s quite an ass you keep hidden under those baggy uniforms," John replied, cupping the part in question.

Rodney hrumphed and grinned self-consciously. "Yes, well it’s all the running around I have to do on those life-threatening missions we go on."

"You realize you’re inspiring me to make sure you keep running, right?" John chuckled at Rodney’s expression. "Or I could find other kinds of exercise."

"I much prefer the other kinds—really!" Rodney said quickly.

"Actually, so do I. And we’ll explore them _after_ dinner. I plan to enjoy the suit till then." And watching Rodney watch him, but John didn’t think he needed to mention that.

Rodney groaned. "You’re going to make me sit across from you, staring at you in that get-up, through a whole meal?! I hope you have Carson on standby because my heart’s not going to take the stress!"

"I promise to give you CPR if needed. Though you might need to poke me, since I plan to be staring at you and fantasizing."

"Oh, that’s going to be helpful when I’m dying on the floor!"

"Well, since my plans for you require you being alive, I think you’re pretty safe."

"You have no idea how relieved I am that you aren’t considering necrophilia."

John snorted. "You thought there was a possibility I might be?"

Rodney quirked a half-grin. "Well, considering you look good enough to wake the dead, you never know."

Smiling almost shyly, John leaned in to kiss him. "I think you’re nuts, but I’m still enjoying it."

"I’m totally sane, Colonel," Rodney huffed, taking advantage of their proximity to stroke a hand over John’s ass.

"I can assure you that no one else thinks of me the same way you do," John laughed.

"Now I think you’re insane."

"Rodney, I’ve never rendered anyone speechless before you."

Rodney flushed and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, you look good."

John shrugged. "I have a mirror. But most people don’t think I look quite as good as you seem to. And I really like that."

"I’m glad because having a school-boy crush on you at this age would be most embarrassing."

"I’d much rather have you in love with me."

"Isn’t it fortunate for both of us that I am."

"Considering that I realized I loved you the day of the storm, it’s definitely fortunate for me."

"You—since the day of the storm?" Rodney’s eyes widened as he stared up at John.

John nodded. "I almost lost you that day. Along with Elizabeth and the whole city, but when I knew Kolya hurt you..." He stopped, furious all over again at the memory.

Rodney caught one of John’s hands and threaded their fingers together. "I’m here now, and our meal’s getting cold, and I won’t comment on the fact it took me drooling on you to get you to do something."

"I thought you were straight!"

"Well, maybe you should have asked!"

"Well, maybe if you’d given me a hint, I would have! The uniform should be a clue that I’m military!" John shook his head. "Oh, sit down before we start arguing about it. That would just be too ridiculous."

Rodney gave a clipped nod before shaking his head and laughing. "Yes, it would be, and I’d much rather enjoy our meal and then each other."

"I like your priorities." John grinned as he sat down at the table across from Rodney, consciously straightening his shoulders and sitting perfectly erect to show off his uniform.

Rodney whimpered.

John beamed.

"You are such a bastard; if I didn’t need to eat to keep my energy up, I’d jump you right now."

"And if I wasn’t worried about you passing out on me, I’d insist that you did. But food first, and then we can do whatever we like with each other."

"And may I tell you I have many plans involving you and that uniform."

"I guess it’s a good thing Atlantis has its own version of dry cleaning then," John observed. "So hurry up and eat; I want to investigate these plans of yours."

"I was waiting for you to serve me," Rodney sniffed.

"So I look like a waiter to you?"

"Hardly, but this is a date that _you_ invited me on, ergo, serving me is included." Rodney grinned slightly at the last.

"Hrm. You have a point," John decided after due consideration. "So have a seat, sir." He gestured toward a small table under the window, where two covered plates waited with a bottle of wine. The wine, along with several others and a few bottles of scotch and vodka as well as some other things, had come in a crate marked ‘military supplies—CO’s eyes only’ from none other than Jack O’Neill.

"Such service," Rodney chuckled as he walked over to the table and sat, admiring the setting before turning his gaze back to John, "I’ll have to give you a very good tip."

"I’m very happy to take it in trade." John sat down as well, then reached across the table to uncover the plates of steak—from an Athosian domesticated animal but damn near as good as beef—and vegetables.

"Good thing because that’s all I have to offer," Rodney chuckled before eyeing the steaks. "I hope mine isn’t going to bleed when I cut into it..."

"Don’t worry, I had them cook yours to death." John eyed Rodney’s steak. "I don’t really see what the point of eating it after you’ve cooked all the flavor out of it is, but whatever makes you happy."

"That would be you."

John smiled happily. "Keep it up and we won’t have dinner for a while."

Rodney chuckled and cut into his steak. "Oh no; I want us both to have a lot of energy for this evening."

"Good point." John followed his lead by slicing into his own dinner, moaning happily as the red juices seeped out of the tender meat. His nose wrinkling, Rodney muttered something about ‘mad cow disease’ but continued eating, his gaze darting to John’s uniform from time to time.

"It’s not even a cow, Rodney," John pointed out, straightening in his seat and drawing his shoulders back to show off for Rodney.

"Then mad Pegasus equivalent of a..." Rodney blinked, staring at John. "What was I saying?"

"How much you like my uniform."

"Oh. Well yes, I do; like it, I mean."

"That’s good since I wore it just for you."

Rodney’s smile in response to that statement was wide and genuine. "Thank you."

"It’s my pleasure." John leaned over the table to kiss him.

"Actually, it’s mine," Rodney murmured, tracing a finger over John’s bowtie, then pushing him back into his seat.

"I think it’s pretty mutual." John toasted Rodney with his wine.

They ate quickly after that, not talking much but sharing heated glances whenever their eyes met. Finally, when their plates were mostly empty, Rodney pushed back from the table and threw his napkin on his plate. "Okay, no more food, I’ve had enough."

John’s chair nearly tipped over as he quickly got to his feet. "We should probably work off a few of those calories."

"And I really should inspect that uniform for stains..." Rodney walked around the table and circled John.

"You’re too good to me."

"Of course, but I’m worth it," Rodney chuckled, giving in to temptation and running a broad hand over John’s ass.

"No arguments here." John pushed back slightly, liking the sensation of Rodney’s palm cupping his buttock.

Rodney moaned quietly and added a second hand, moving up behind John and slowly sliding his hands around to rub over the pleated cummerbund, making John shiver and moan softly.

"You look so hot," Rodney murmured, running his hands upward over the starched cotton of the pleated shirt, rubbing his thumbs over the peaked nipples beneath it.

"And you _feel_ so hot," John said, meaning it literally. Rodney always seemed to radiate heat, and when they could spend a night together, they always woke up with John wrapped around him, having gravitated toward his greater warmth.

Rodney chuckled in response and undid several of the studs holding John’s shirt closed so that he could slip a hand inside. John stood still, his eyes falling to his chest to watch Rodney touching him, and his breath hitched.

"Fuck, I could come just from this," Rodney whispered, reaching up with his free hand to undo John’s bowtie.

"We have all night. Go for it."

"We already discussed this, and I’m not messing up my suit."

"Then I think we need to get you naked."

"Then let’s get to the bed." Rodney stepped back away from John and stripped off his jacket and tie. John followed as if they were bound together, never letting Rodney get more than a single step ahead of him.

Once they were inside, Rodney paused and undid his belt, stepping out of his shoes as he undid his pants and pushed them off his hips. John licked his lips, staring hungrily while shrugging out of his shirt and jacket.

Rodney pouted. "I thought I was supposed to be the one getting undressed here."

"Ah, you naked, me in uniform?" John had stopped at Rodney’s comment with the shirt and jacket halfway down his arms, and now he shrugged them back on.

"We _are_ feeding my fetish tonight, right?"

"Should I button back up?" John chuckled.

Rodney shook his head. "Like that’s good: very, very good," he murmured, moving forward to press himself against John’s front.

John rested his hands on Rodney’s hips, smiling. "I may have to start wearing dress uniforms any time we’re not on a mission."

Rodney groaned and rubbed against John, shivering at the sensation. "I’ll never get any work done."

"I think I can live with that."

"Later I’ll probably disagree but right now..." Rodney whimpered as he rubbed harder against John, his hands roaming everywhere they could. John chuckled throatily, his hands roaming over Rodney’s naked body, finally coming to rest on Rodney’s ass.

"I would feel so stupid doing this if it didn’t feel so damn good," Rodney muttered as he continued to rock against John, his hands roaming over material and flesh with equal abandon.

"I like that I—or at least my uniform—can make you this hot."

"You in the uniform, it alone does nothing for me."

John’s smile widened. "I’m glad to hear it. Otherwise I might have been afraid to leave you two alone."

"Oh, hush," Rodney grumbled, pushing aside John’s jacket and shirt to bite his shoulder.

John shuddered at the sensual pain and rocked against Rodney, his hands cupping the other man’s bare ass and pulling him closer. "I think I’m the one in danger of coming in my pants."

"Oh no," Rodney whispered, licking John’s ear, "when you come, I want it to be inside me."

"Then you’d better stop doing _that_!" John warned with a groan.

"I will if you fuck me wearing that."

"I think I can manage that," John said throatily, a shiver running down his spine and making his hands clench on Rodney’s ass.

"Then do it, now—please," Rodney whispered.

"God! Don’t move!" John pushed Rodney against the wall and nearly sprinted the few remaining steps to the bed to grab the lube from the nightstand, then moved back to press Rodney against the wall.

The wall felt cool and smooth against Rodney’s back, a distinct contrast to the slightly rough scratch of John’s uniform, the heat of his bare skin and the cold press of his medals, and he moaned at the sensations, wrapping one leg around John’s thigh to pull him closer.

"God, Rodney!" John took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control. "Lemme get you ready, then you can climb on," he rasped.

Rodney whimpered but let go, plastering himself back against the wall, his fingers twitching with the need to touch John again. John groaned. He unfastened his pants, not wanting to get lube all over them if he waited, and with his cock protruding lewdly, he squirted the slick gel into the palm of one hand. Dropping the container where they could grab it again if necessary, he coated his fingers, then trailed one fingertip from the head of Rodney’s cock down to the base.

"God, John, don’t tease me," Rodney groaned, spreading his legs and arching forward into the light touch.

"I wasn’t," John protested. "I just like touching you." But his other hand caught hold of Rodney’s hip, drawing him forward so John could slide a slick finger over the opposite hip and into Rodney’s ass.

Rodney’s answer was a sibilant moan, and he clutched John’s shoulders, kneading the heavy fabric of his jacket as he spread his legs wider, letting John’s fingers slip in deeper. John swallowed the moan in another deep kiss, and then he was cupping Rodney’s ass, lifting him slightly as he silently urged Rodney to wrap his legs around John’s waist.

"If I fall and you have to call Carson, I’m going to kill you," Rodney grumbled even as he moved as John directed, trying not to overbalance him as they settled into position and John slid into him.

"Have a little faith," John panted, his fingers gripping Rodney’s ass. He pressed Rodney against the wall, bracing him as John started to move.

Rodney sucked in a breath at the multitude of sensations: the thick, hot glide of John’s cock in his ass; the rasp of John’s pants against his bare flesh; the quiet ringing of his medals as they moved together. John swooped in to capture Rodney’s mouth, needing to claim all of him, and he groaned, Rodney echoing the sound as they rocked together.

"Definitely wearing the uniform any time I can," John murmured, grinning even as he thrust into Rodney.

"In private!" Rodney gasped.

"There will be formal events from time to time," John pointed out with a chuckle.

"Which I’m going to refuse to attend!" Rodney gasped when John thrust into him sharply.

John laughed, his grip on Rodney slipping for a second before he shoved the scientist harder against the wall. "Spoilsport!"

"I refuse to make a fool of myself in front of the whole city because of my fixation with your uniforms!" Rodney panted, leaning his head against the wall as he dug his fingers into John’s shoulder.

"Well, I guess even if they change the regs, we’ll never be able to get married. Since I’d have to wear my uniform!" John snorted before biting at Rodney’s Adam’s apple.

Rodney lifted his head enough to glare at John. "Very—fucking—funny."

"I thought it was pretty sad that you’ll never make an honest man of me." John tried to look mournful, something that was more than a little difficult as he thrust into Rodney with ever-increasing speed.

Rodney only managed to grunt in response before pulling John closer to kiss him. John groaned into Rodney’s mouth, so close but fighting to hold one, wanting to feel Rodney come while he was fucking him.

Rodney moaned and clenched down around John’s cock, humping forward as much as possible given their position, the friction on his erection not quite enough to get him off—until John slammed inward and hit his prostate.

Rodney came first, but John was the one howling as the strong spasms wrenched his own climax from him so close on the heels of Rodney’s that they were virtually simultaneous. He cried out, continuing to thrust into Rodney as they both rode out the pleasure, clinging desperately to Rodney’s hips.

"Oh fuck that was good," Rodney gasped, shivering as John continued to rock into him.

"Christ, that was so far past good that I don’t have a word for it," John panted, nuzzling his throat.

"Need—feet—floor," Rodney groaned, beginning to shift his position to get down.

John grumbled his reluctance to separate, but he carefully pulled out of Rodney and adjusted his grip to allow the other man to get his feet under him.

"And now bed."

"Are you ever _not_ demanding?" John chuckled, an arm sliding around Rodney as they staggered toward the bed.

Rodney rolled his eyes even as he pushed at John’s jacket and shirt, getting them off his shoulders and onto the floor, leaving the other man half naked. "If I wasn’t, you’d think I was a clone."

"Good point. And does that mean I’m actually allowed to get undressed now?"

"Well, I hardly think sleeping would be comfortable if you were wearing them." As Rodney spoke, he was shuffling to the bed and dropping down onto it.

"Hey, I take nothing for granted with you!" John watched Rodney with a fond smile while hastily undressing and laying his uniform over the back of a chair to minimize the wrinkles.

"Good man," Rodney sighed, curling over and around John the moment he got into bed.

"Nice to know you still like me even without the uniform," John murmured, smiling faintly as he wrapped an arm around Rodney.

Rodney yawned and nuzzled John’s throat. "Like I said; the uniform’s nothing without you."

"I love you too."

"Good man," Rodney sighed. "Very good man."

"Woof."

"You can have a bone later."

"And I promise not to chew it."

"I repeat, good man. Now be quiet so we can nap."

Chuckling, John kissed his temple and then closed his eyes, quickly falling into a light doze. Rodney smiled and snuggled closer, relaxing as well, his expression one of pure contentment.

END


End file.
